Loud House Super
by Geo Soul
Summary: After an accident brings forth a powerful evil, the Loud siblings must band together to defend their world.*Attack of the Duplicates reboot*
1. Chapter 1: The Battle Begins

**Yo Guys Geo Here and Welcome to the Reboot of Loud House Attack of the Duplicates Now Known As Loud House Super There's Gonna Be some Changes This time Around as well as Some Cryptograms Speaking of Which Here's the First One.**

ER AFL INC MVNP QOEK QOVC EQ'K QOV PEKIWNEDVM. TV PFC'Q FTC QOV WFLP OFLKV

Loud House Super 1

Lisa was in her room Working on a Machine that would solve world hunger. "Almost done just one more Bolt, and…Done!" She said with a smile As she gave a Yawn and drank some coffee with a shot of adrenaline.

Lily gave a tired squeak of annoyance while shaking some of the bars to her crib.

"Apologies Lily." Lisa said As she went over And picked her up, rocking her back and forth Until she fell asleep. Lisa set her in her crib. She looked at the clock and saw it was 2 in the Morning. "Maybe a Test run wouldn't hurt." She said before walking over to the machine. She was about to turn it on when she fell in the floor fast asleep.

Unaware she put it on as she fell The Machine Warped out the room and into the sky

above them. It shot a Beam into the air and suddenly A portal was made that was Baby blue in color And a figure dropped down from it that had Lisa's Silhouette It landed and the ground and revealed it's blood red glowing eyes and walked off Very slowly.

*The next Morning*

"*Yawn* Lisa yawned as she woke up. "Time for that Test run." She muttered As she got up Off the floor "...GEO!" She roared.

"I didn't do anything I was getting laid last night!"

"LIAR!"

"No he wasn't." Luna yawned With a dopey smile And messy hair

*Later*

"So why is she so mad?" Geo asked Luna while kissing her.

"No clue Love." she said as she kissed his neck making him Moan softly.

*Lincoln*

"How long can we keep this a secret?" He moaned as Lucy and Lynn gave him a Double Blowjob expertly in Lucy's new bedroom in the basement.

"Until its safe that the others can know." Lynn said As she sucked his balls.

They both felt his dick twitch as he came on their faces.

"Nice and warm as always." Lucy moaned before wiping her face and kissing her brother's lips.

"I still can't get use to the taste of my own sperm when you do that." he chuckled.

"Then use more tongue." chuckled Lynn.

*Lisa*

"Damn it, my hard work…gone." She said upset that there was no trace of it.

"Lisa breakfast is ready." Leni said

"Huh? Alright I am coming." She said as she couldn't wrap her head around this. 'How are there no remains of it?' She thought Unaware of what was happening in town.

*Downtown*

"Hehehehe." The figure Snickered as it Ripped apart an ATM and stole parts from it along with the money it was spewing out.

"Freeze!" The cops said as they surrounded the figure who pulled out a ray gun and shot them all, encasing them in ice.

"Foolish Triglycerides!" They said before walking away.

*Loud house*

"Morning Love." Logan said As he kissed Luan's cheek.

"Morning Logan I'd Hash you to take a seat, but then you might Brown because of it!" She joked, making him and Lincoln laugh while the others groan.

"Hey shut up it was funny!" Lincoln snapped as Lily threw her sippy cup at Logan's head

"Try me, bitch." He said in a mocking tone. As she giggled from his temper.

"Logan be nice." Luan said with a smile

"But she started it." He pouted playfully As Lily laughed harder than before "Alright Who ordered The French toast and Eggs Benedict?" Geo spoke as he carried a Plate of food to the table.

"ME!" Leni cheered happily As Geo sat the Plate down In front of her. "Thanks Geo!" She said As we cut on the TV.

"We interrupt Your Miserable Existence to bring you some Bleakness from the real World!" A dull voice spoke. "A small figure has recently Broke in into and demolished the first national bank. We have a picture of them but their face is hidden behind a black mask." He said as they showed off the picture of the figure.

"No way."

"That's an adult, it looks like a kid!"

"Leni for once You make Sense ,but doesn't that Person look oddly familiar?" Logan asked.

"No." Lincoln said while shaking his head. "Lisa Enhance the image by 200 percent!" He whispered. "And do it on your phone."

She nodded And pulled out her phone And enhanced the image Slowly Revealing the black mask And the body shape.

"Lisa it Looks you!" He whispered To the young genius.

"That's preposterous, my hair isn't that messy."

"How'd ya guess that?" Geo asked quietly.

"Because I read the original version of this story." Logan muttered.

"What?"

"I said because the eyes and facial features are similar to hers."

(Oh My God Dude that was Perfectly Hilarious I can't stop laughing)

"Guys what's Lisa doing on TV?" Leni asked making them freeze.

"Now I'm scared." She said With a gulp.

*Unknown Location*

"Soon my family will be here." The other Lisa spoke as she worked on a Machine at an incredibly fast pace "Soon, they will be here and we will take control." She chuckled as she pulled a Lever and Opened a Portal and Two Figures walked out.

"So this is Earth?" A raspy male voice said.

"Indeed my Lord." The small evil genius said With a Bow to him.

"Now then, What of the Others, have they been disposed of?"

"Not yet, my lord." She said nervously before hearing him laugh.

"Good."

*Loud house*

"Whoa, that is weird." Lynn said with wide eyes As She looked at Lisa's phone.

"I'm afraid So" The genius replied As She pondered about this second version of Herself. 'Why is she here?' She thought as she heard an explosion go off upstairs.

"Sorry, my bad." Lana said with a groan as water flooded from upstairs.

"Lana!" Lincoln groaned annoyed.

"Lola did it!"

*Unknown Location*

The other Lisa and her siblings were walking towards a Warehouse. "Kick the Door down.

"As you wish." Lynn's double spoke as she Cracked her knuckles and Punched a Massive hole in the Wall Alerting the Current Occupants.

"What The hell!?" One spoke As the kids walked in.

"Gentlemen you have 3 Seconds to vacate or else." The tallest one spoke coldly Making the men inside Laugh.

"Oh yeah or else what Bitch in case you didn't notice you're all Out numbered!"

She lifted her arm And Snapped her fingers , suddenly A small spark of fire appear on his Arm as they all spontaneously combusted Leaving a Massive bloody Mess.

"We warned Him, didn't we?" The tall one spoke as the Boy walked into the light revealing his silver Hair and cold blue eyes.

"Sisters, here is where we'll make our Base, let us begin." He spoke in a cold tone as the girls bowed.

"Yes Lord Lincoln."


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Shrouds

**Yo Guys Geo Here Again and Welcome back to Loud House Super Don't Forget To Solve the Cryptograms I Leave and Enjoy the Chapter we worked hard on it**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own the Loud House.**

 **Cryptogram:** QNZE'J RBUY UJ RUGUKW JCOFARUKW

*Unknown Location*

"This place will do…for now." The evil Lincoln spoke Whilst in the shadows

"Lisa!" He roared As said girl ran up and bowed multiple times

"Yes my Lord?" She said.

"Did you Implant the Surveillance device?" He asked While giving her a murderous Glare.

"Yes my lord." She said as she pulled up footage on a monitor.

"Lisa you told me there were 11 Louds Correct?"

"Correct, I did not count the parental units or the clone."

"Clone? What Clone?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It would Seem That My Counterpart has created an Artificial Life Form., though he seems to be barely smarter than the second oldest child by what I have seen so far."

"And What Of That One? Is he a Loud As Well?" He spoke pointing to Geo who was Pushing the twins on a Swing set.

"Negative, he is the lover of this universe's Luna."

"What's his Name and what Purpose does he serve to them?"

"His name is Jarrett and he is part of the 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000001%."

"Really now?"

"Yes sir The People of the World refer to Him as Geo for some reason."

"Must be a Nickname"

"Lisa gather the Others I do believe it's time for a Meeting." He ordered.

"As you wish." She said With a short Bow.

*Meeting Room*

"What's goin' on?" A Lazy Voice Yawned While playing with a paddleball.

"Lord Lincoln called us here, it must Be Important." the Twins Spoke in Unison as they held hands, the sight being terrifying as hell As Lisa shroud sat down in her Chair with Lincoln following, his face still hidden behind a mask in the shadows.

"Ladies It's time we Take this Dimension for ourselves. But first we must get rid of a few...Rats"

He growled As Lisa Pressed a Button showing a Picture of Logan. "This Is Logan Loud, He was created By My counterpart. According to Research He has Tremendous Physical Strength, if We Take Him First Our Counterparts will have No way of Stopping us, it should be easy as this universe's Leni is an idiot and he is just barely smarter than her from what I have seen."

"She can't be that dumb."

Lisa pressed a Button that showed Leni reading a Book

"Uhhh Lana What does W-h-a-t spell?"

"What."

"Ugh See even you don't know!"

"Okay, she's a retard." Lynn yawned While shaking her head.

Lisa then showed off a Picture of Geo.

Luna went wide eyed And Slightly Drooled.

"Luna?...Luna...LUNA!" Lincoln yelled right in her ear

"Huh? Uhhh Yes Sir?" She snapped

"You're Drooling." Lana whispered.

"Oh Forgive Me my Lord I was...Enamored" She stammered With a blush Painted on her face.

"Oooooh looks like Luna is in Love" Luan Taunted as She moved out the Shadows only to get punched By Lincoln and Luna.

"Shut up!" They roared at the same time.

"Anyway…" Lincoln said. "Luna Since you seem Entranced by This Geo I'm sending you on a Mission. And as punishment Luan, you are going with her."

"But But But!"

"No buts!" He roared. "Luna find Geo and End him."

"Yes sir." Luna said with a Bow. "Luan help Me Pick out an Outfit!" she growled.

*Geo*

"Ahh, I love you." Luna said While kissing his lips.

"Meine Geliebte" he whispered in her ear Making her giggle As he sat up And stretched a bit

"Geo get Dressed you and Logan promised you'd Take Luan and I shopping." She moaned.

"I Know Sweet Heart" Geo replied As he put on his shirt And pants.

*Logan*

"Oh fuck yeah!" Luan Moaned As her boyfriend rammed his cock into her ass At a rough Pace, her eyes were wide like saucers as he sucked on her tits. "More! Fuck me more!" She moaned With ecstasy As he came into her And they fell on his bed. "So good." She panted Happily As he kissed her.

*Later*

"Ready beautiful?" Logan asked Luan.

"Logan I told you before Luna and I are gonna meet you two at the Mall Later." Luan said.

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"Cause we wanna wear something that'll surprise you two." She smiled with a wink of her eye As she walked off while seductively Swaying her Hips.

"Damn, that ass." Logan Muttered With a nosebleed.

*Mall*

"Geo, park right there."

"Okay" Geo turned to a spot when someone else took it. "OH COME ON!" He yelled angrily while slamming his hands on the steering wheel Until he saw another spot. and went for it

"Finally!" He said as he parked in it.

*Inside the Mall*

"Hey Luna, does this dress go with my eyes?" Luan Shroud asked her sister while holding a pink dress.

"It makes you Look like Princess Peach if she were a brunette." She said in a Bored tone.

"Yay!" Luan cheered.

Luna's Eyes widened when she saw Geo and Logan Split up in different directions "Looks Like My Snack has Arrived." She said Seductively While licking her lips.

*Geo*

"Damn." He said as he had got lost While looking for Luna "Luna? Luan?" He called out when suddenly He saw Luna wearing a Black Tank Top and Booty Shorts with boots covered in studs Geo's mouth dropped As she closed it for him.

"Hey there Sexy" She smiled As Geo was stunned at her outfit "You can stop drooling." She chuckled while mentally laughing.

"Luna you Look Hot, when you said surprise I didn't think you meant this!" He stammered

"I am To please" She said As she took his hand and dragged him Off somewhere.

*Logan*

"Booooorrrrreeeeed." He groaned while sitting on a bench. He had finally found Luan who surprised him by dressing up like Harley Quinn while Luna went to look for Geo. "Well I feel like this is gonna get interesting, what with this Lisa lookalike." He muttered While kissing his girlfriend, loving the cold feel of her braces.

"Hey Love." Luan spoke With a yawn. "Am I seeing things, or does that girl look like me?"

She told him As his eyes widened.

"The hell?" He said As he walked up to the Other Luan Who was wearing A classic Harley Quinn outfit In a hot pink dress that clung to her like a glove. "Uhhhhh." Logan just stared with drool coming from his mouth. "Brain…not…functioning…cannot…comprehend…" He said until His Luan slapped him and fixed his head. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Logan talk to her she could've been sent here by that Other Lisa!" She whispered Logan gave a Nod, blinked multiple times and got up And walked towards her "Hello." He said making her panic.

"I'm not here!" She said jumping into a Pile of Clothes

Logan shook his head, grabbed her ear and pulled her away.

"Nooooo Luna Help Me I was compromised!" She started yelling out as the real Luan shut her up.

*Geo*

"What was that?" He asked no one in particular As Luna sucked him off.

'This ain't bad.' She thought as she hummed around his Cock when his seed filled her mouth to the brim She pulled away and swallowed it all in one gulp. "Now fuck me!" She begged As she pulled down her shorts to reveal her dripping pussy.

Geo smirked and approached her and rubbed his cock against her slit.

"No Not there My Ass." she said.

Geo shrugged and was about to do so when he realized something.

Luna hated Anal in public

He let her go AND scowled before He could walk Off a Knife was Thrown at His Knee.

"Damn, what gave me away?" Luna said with an evil perverted grin.

Geo groaned as he clutched his knee in pain. "My Luna Hates having Anal Sex in Public! And her ears are pierced!"

"So I'm Not you're Worthless Whore, big whoop I'm a much better fuck than She'll ever Be!"

Luna S smirked.

"Don't You Call her a Whore!" Geo growled as She kicked him in his Chest.

"It's A shame you have to be Killed, your cock was amazing. Maybe I can convince them to let you live."

"Go To Hell!" He spat out when suddenly She kicked his Face.

"Now You have 2 Choices, one Join me as My Pet and Let my Siblings and I enslave this World, or 2 I Kill your Luna In front of your Eyes and then I kill you."

His eyes widened when she was tackled. "Logan!"

"Put your fucking pants on while I distract her!" Logan Barked as he did so And Logan held her tightly. "Alright you Bitch Talk!" He barked as the real Luna appeared.

"You okay Love?"

"Yeah I'm ok Babe, please don't hurt me I thought she was you!" He begged as he got on his knees.

"I don't blame you, she looks exactly like me, what gave her away?"

"I know You hate Having Anal Sex In Public, and her ears aren't pierced." He said as Luna Kissed his Cheek and smiled.

"Now Talk!" They all roared.

"How Bout I sing?" She said with a Smirk as She took a Deep breath and released a Massive And Devastating Screech from her Mouth that didn't have an affect on Logan who had special earplugs for shooting a gun.

Logan rolled his eyes and just covered her Mouth with his Hand and Knocked her Out with a head butt "Let's go Guys." He said as Luna put her opposites shorts on.

*Loud House*

"Okay, why am I seeing double?" Lynn asked as she saw two Luna's.

"Where is the other Luan?"

"In the attic with my GF, she was easily seduced by her."

"Nice one Dude." Lincoln and Logan then fist bumped.

"Oh Logan She's ready to talk now" Luan spoke With a red face And a smile as gen walked up with her.

*Attic*

"Luan, what exactly did you do with her?" Logan asked his pervertedly girlfriend.

"Everything." She said with a blush as gen kissed her and looked at the naked copy. Who had a big stupid smile On her face as well as Some drool Going down her mouth and Hearts in her eyes and a twitching Leg.

"Can you speak?" He asked her

"

Barely…" She groaned Before sitting up And Looking away With a red face

"Well?"

"Okay, I'll talk. BUT, I want you to help me hide."

"Hide from what?" Both Louds questioned.

"My brother."

"You have a Lincoln too?" They said at the same time.

"Yes." She said in a Morbid Tone. "If Lord Lincoln finds out about this he'll Kill me. she said as she started to shudder and Cry. "He did it to our father when he went against him."

"Luan what happened?" Her counterpart asked.

She gave a sigh and explained.

"Lord Lincoln wasn't always The way he is in fact he used to be Like your Lincoln, But all that Changed the Day Lori and Leni bought the Same Dress." She shuddered. "Then there was the squirrel suit dad forced him to wear. And worst of all there was the Time We Attacked Him for destroying the Trophy Case. That was the Last Straw for him, he Ran away and Vowed to make us Suffer, we Laughed and Just thought he needed time to cool of,f we didn't believe him and To this Day I wish we had he managed to Summon a Demon Named Bill Cipher. Lincoln offered his Body in in exchange for Bill to Posses it and Torment us, But Lincoln Planned ahead and as soon as Bill entered his Body Lincoln Absorbed Bill's Soul and Gained his Powers." She gagged a bit. "We pushed him too far, we took him for granted, before he ran away he tried killing himself over and over, but apparently the demon liked watching him suffer so he kept preventing him from dying." She sobbed. "After he Gained Bill's Powers he made us Go through Hell And when I say that he Literally Sent us to Hell, we stayed There getting Tortured Tormented Having our Worst Nightmares Forced Upon us he promised to free us if we Submitted to Him we had no choice.."

"The only ones of our family who were spared were our mother who had no idea of what we were really doing to him, Lucy who just left him alone, and Lily. As for Dad…well, have you ever dissected a frog in science class? Picture that frog alive and screaming bloody murder. He even murdered Bobby for hitting his sister for being with Lincoln. Royal Woods Was Soon Burning down in the Span of 3 Minutes The People enslaved at the end of the Week Lincoln had managed to Usurp the world Government and Take Control of the Planet, no one, Not even Clyde was Safe, he would Punish Anyone who Dared Defy him. Lori and I once tried to Stop him but... " She said as she gripped her arm and ripped off the skin Revealing it to be Metal, making them gasp. "The only ones who were free were his friends like Ronnie, Jordan, Clyde, Rusty and Cookie. They all thought he was going to murder Chandler, instead grenade made him immortal just to torture him for eternity." Luan S cried however she failed when she saw the picture of Lincoln S Glaring at her. "No...Please...I...I..."

"What is she doing?" Luan whispered to Logan.

"No Please Lord Lincoln Forgive me!"

Their eyes widened as Her Eyes Bleeding Out tears at a Rapid Pace.

"How could you let that idiot capture you?!" They heard a voice shout as hand marks appeared around her throat.

"Please My Lord Spare me!"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! DID YOU CALL ME A FUCKING IDIOT?!" Logan exclaimed while pulling out a gun and firing it at Luan S, the bullets stopping in front of her and hitting something and making it bleed.

"Gah!"

"I created the first time machine and solved world hunger!" Logan Exclaimed with pride in his voice as a misty figure formed. Revealing a shadow of Lincoln. As Logan scowled and slapped him hard but it did little to Affect him as much as the bullets did, that didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

"Why You!" The shadow roared as he calmed down and Smirked. "You think you're so awesome?" he taunted. "you can't Protect everyone, In Fact I've already attacked you." Lincoln spoke as his eyes Glowed yellow and suddenly Logan laughed.

"Yeah right you..." he said as he felt blood dripping from his mouth. "What the-" he groaned as He felt the inside of His Body Erupted in Flames as he fell back to a wall and screamed In Pain while Lincoln S laughed and disappeared.

That's When Luan S realized. "HE'S GOING AFTER LUNA!" She screamed as glass broke downstairs.

*Geo*

"HOLY FUCK!" he exclaimed As the Basement was a Fiery Mess and he saw Luna Knocked out and the Other Luna was Gone.

"Where is she?!" He heard screaming above him and ran upstairs into the living room where the siblings were all injured and Luna S was floating in the air with her neck turning purple. "HEY!" He roared as He was Blasted back by psychic energy into the kitchen.

"Pathetic" Lincoln S spoke as he warped away with his Sister in Tow.

"Damn it!" Logan said As he missed A swing from his ninja sword. He stood up And sheathed it.

*Later*

"What the fuck just happened?" Geo groaned with wide eyes

"Geo!" Luna said as she hugged him in a vice grip.

"Are you Ok babe?" He asked

"I thought you were dead" She sobbed.

"I know I'm sorry Luna." He whispered into her ear as she cried harder into his shoulder.

"Logan" Lisa spoke With a shudder.

"Yeah Sis?" He growled.

"I want you to Know I was able to Move everyone into the Bunker at a safe place." She said "Also I Want you and Geo to accompany me to my Lab Immediately." she told him With a grim look.

"Right."

.*Later*

Geo And Logan were in Lisa's Lab with Lincoln close behind

"So what's up Lisa?" They all said as she gave a Sigh

"It seem Like this Problem with our Counterparts is Bigger than I anticipated." She said

"Yeah we Know," Logan yawned

"Which is why I want to show you three this." she spoke as she Pulled a lever, allowing a wall to open showing off 3 Watches. One was neon Navy Blue with a Black Outline, Another was Completely Black with a dark green Outline, and the Last One was Blood red with a white Outline.

"Cool!" they said With wide eye.

"Lisa Why'd you make these Smart watches?"

Geo raised an eyebrow as he grabbed the Black one with green Until Logan swiped it.

"I want the Ben 10 one!"

"No way I grabbed it first!" Geo roared as they entered a fight ball, where Logan won. as Geo Pouted As Lincoln took the black and blue one, leaving Geo with the red and white one.

"Lincoln I will trade with you."

Geo said.

"$50."

"Fine." he said as they traded Watches.

"These Aren't Just Any Smart watches they're Power Watches." Lisa explained.

"Power watches?" Geo questioned as she dropped three books in their arms.

"Lisa these books aren't Heavy" Lincoln groaned As He rolled his eyes.

"They are SUPPOSED to be heavy dummy."

"Lisa Your Small A Text book is going to be heavy for you." Geo said sarcastically as she dropped one on him, causing Geo to fall through the floor.

"You Ok Geo?"

"Where's the leak, ma'am?" he groaned Depressingly.

"Anyway Those Watches will give the Superpower of Any Superhero or Anime character Ever Made"

"I can be Sonic!"

"No I didn't include the Option For video Game characters yet an-" She was interrupted as Lincoln transformed into a pair of red and white shoes, blue shorts and white gloves and a blue domino mask while his hair turned blue and spiky and quills grew from his back and arms.

"This Is Awesome!"

"How?!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Who Cares?" Logan spoke decked out in an Assassins Outfit from Assassin's Creed. "Plus, you do know that Sonic has an anime, right?"

"Huh I wasn't aware of that." She muttered as Logan changed into his favorite 8 bit hero; Megaman.

"Look at Me I'm Goku!" Geo exclaimed as He was Wearing an Orange Gi And had black spiky hair. "Oh wow, a black Saiyan."

"MIXED!...Oh ooh Guys Follow me outside there's Something I've Always Wanted to do!"

*Outside*

"Alright, let's do this." Geo said Happily as He got into a Familiar Position. "KA...ME...HA...ME!" He chanted as Energy started to Charge up in his Hands. "HA!" Geo then Thrusted his hands forward into the air, releasing a blue energy beam into the sky

"Awesome" Lincoln said As Lisa cleared her throat.

"Well." she spoke "I take it you like the watches?"

"Hell yeah!" they said Excitedly.

"However I didn't Make those for you to use For Fun Gentlemen, you three are the Last Line of defense for our Planet From these Shrouds." she spoke in a Grave Tone.

*Elsewhere*

"YOU BITCH!" Lincoln S roared as he Set Luna S on fire with napalm.

"Please...My...lord." She begged. "Why am I the one being punished? I didn't spill anything! Unlike Luan!"

"Yes but she's not here is she?"

"Well you had her in your grasp." Lisa Shroud spoke calmly. "But you let the clone distract you."

Lincoln gave her a Murderous Glare and dropped Luna who crawled away quickly "Lisa Come here." he said Using a Finger wag.

"...Ye...ye...yes sir" She spoke Nervously As she shuffled to him.

Echoing through the Base was The sound Of An Asswhooping that made them all cringe.

"YOU TOLD ME HE WAS NEARLY BRAIN DEAD!" He Roared With a twitching eye

"Perhaps it was a Slight Miscalculation?" She stammered In a fearful tone as she started to Sweat Quickly As Lincoln growled With a twitching eye.

"Uhhh My Lord?" Leni Spoke With a frown.

"WHAT!" He snapped Making her Cower a little.

"What do we do about Luan?"

"Forget her. She was nothing not dead weight anyway." He growled, tearing at their hearts from those words..

"But we can't Leave her there, they Might Kill her!" Lynn exclaimed As he looked at her calmly.

"And I care Because?"

That tore at her heart, Luan cared about him the most.

"How could You Not Care, you're our Broth.." Lynn spoke But was Cut off When His Hand Gripped her throat The Lights Started to Flicker as his hair shaded his eyes.

"She means nothing to me." He growled as two blue orbs shined behind his hair.

"Know Your Place Lynda, You are Beneath me, you always will be. You and the others Lost the right to call me Brother Years Ago." He growled as he tightened his grip on her throat And threw her into Lori. "All of you…except for Lily." he spoke as Said Baby that was Being Cradled by Lana Blew a Raspberry And giggled.

Lincoln turned around to walk away.

"Please Lincoln Please I beg Of you. We Can't leave her to die. She's One of Us, She's Family!" Luna Sobbed silently.

"Family? Now That's A Word That's Alien to Me. Lisa Be a Dear and Describe Family for me?" He asked the genius.

"A Family is a Group of People Who Love and Care for one another, we are one that is extremely broken."

"Exactly. Now Tell me Girls, were we Family When I was Kicked out the House?"

"No." Lynn looked down with a look of shame.

"Were we Family When I was suffering from an allergic Reaction you all though I was Fooling around? Were we family when I almost DIED!?" He roared as they Flinched immensely He turned to Walk away. "As I said She's Dead weight, And if any of you Bring this up again There will be Consequences." He growled before disappearing.

*Unknown Location*

A Hooded figure is seen walking in a Canyon alone. Soon It came to A Wall with an Odd symbol On it And placed their hand on it Causing a Wall to Open up and reveal a Red Diamond that glistened

The figure approached it and Placed it in a Box where Two others Laid. "That's 3, Only 9 More." The figure spoke as they shined together.


End file.
